


Kyoshi Has a Cold

by stormy_wheather



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender – The Rise of Kyoshi, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_wheather/pseuds/stormy_wheather
Summary: Kyoshi Crawls into Rangi's bed with a cold
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	Kyoshi Has a Cold

Rangi was lying across her bed, slightly propped up when Kyoshi shyly entered her room. She didn’t need to speak, just hold her arms out for Kyoshi walk into, lying her head against her chest and wrapping her legs with Rangi’s. Rangi pressed her closer “Feeling Affectionate?” she asked as her hands raked through her hair. Kyoshi reacted by merely snuggling closer to her chest, not feeling like small talk. 

Rangi’s finger tips traced down her back for a moment, knowing Kyoshi always appreciated the feeling. Her lips where close enough to her ears to whisper anything she wanted. She just lied there, scratching delicate patterns down her back, writing her name, writing love poems, taking some time to move up towards her neck and press in firm motions to undo lingering tensions. The side of Kyoshi’s face turned up, Rangi felt a droplet against her collar bone. 

“Hey..” She whispered softly as her hands returned to her hair brushing some out of the way. Kyoshi sighed and looked up a bit “I just have missed you a lot lately, missed when everything wasn’t so complicated.” She replied. 

Rangi nestled her nose into her hair, “I am here now..” she said and placed a kiss to her head. Kyoshi pulled just a little tighter as her arm wrapped across her waist. 

“I am not bothering you am I?” She asked calmly. Rangi pressed her hand to her cheek 

“Of course not.” Rangi replied, brushing her leg against hers as she continued the tracing motion on her lower back. Kyoshi let a deep breath ring out of her lungs. Rangi began to hum a soft tune, as she brushed hair from Kyoshi cheek, seeing the bags under eyes, “You haven’t been sleeping have you?” she asked, Kyoshi knew it was no use to lie, she wondered what pestering fate awaited her if she told Rangi about the headache she’d been having. 

“I think I am getting sick” she muttered in a rasping voice, no longer trying to hide the cold she had. Rangi could have argued that it was Kyoshi’s refusal to sleep before that gave her the difficulty now. Rangi instead held her closer, reached over and picked up Kyoshi’s face in her hands, moving her palm over her forehead to gauge her temperature. 

“You are not getting sick you are sick.” Rangi replied, sitting up. “Which is good and bad news, because it means I get to nurse you back to health.”

“Rangi...” Kyoshi whined as she laid back on the side of her bed after Rangi stood. 

“Calm Down I am just going to make you tea and give you medicine. I don’t see why you have to make a fuss”

“I could say the same about you.” Kyoshi replied as she held Rangi’s pillow in absence of her chest to lay against. Rangi quickly got to making the tea, using her own fire bending to light the kettle, making sure to brew Kyoshi’s favorite flavor. She had little jars of honey that were gifts from traveling merchants to the avatar that Rangi was gifted by Kyoshi the moment she displayed vague interest. She stirred a bit in and sat beside Kyoshi, placing the cup in her hands. 

“Is tea really your only solution to head colds? If so you are not a great nurse.” She said as she looked to the cup in her hands. 

“It’s medicine, drink it” She said putting a hand on Kyoshi’s back. Kyoshi lifted the cup and took a sip just to humor her, “Its a better cure than crawling into my bed for comfort.” She added with a bit of a twinge of attitude in her voice. Kyoshi sipped more of the tea as Rangi pet down her back, delicately watching her drink. 

“Your still going to let me sleep with you right?” Kyoshi asked, a little worried her last comment set her off.

“Well maybe if you buy me a couple drinks..” Rangi began, Kyoshi rolled her eyes, finishing her tea and placing her head on Rangi’s lap

“You know what I meant...” she replied as Rangi’s hands met her face. Kyoshi wrapped her fingers in hers, pressing delicate kisses to her knuckles as Rangi grazed the features of her sickly avatar. She blew out the oil light and took Kyoshi back into her arms, guiding her into a long waited sleep.


End file.
